Reach
by Gloves Jackets and Jeans
Summary: Just a Halo AU where the Battle Of Reach was much bigger, there's alot more SPARTANs for example. ooh, and there's some stuff in the first chapter that don't make sense, mid story I remembered these, and just couldn't fit them in, this wont happen again, if you read my later stories, I promise.
1. Origins

**DISCLAIMER I OVER EXAGGERATE THIS IS AN AU WHERE THE UNSC TRAINED FAR MORE SPARTANS THAN IN THE MAIN TIMELINE AND THE FIGHTING INVOLVED MUCH MORE THAN THE OFFICIAL LORE. ALSO I DON'T OWN HALO, OR XBOX, MICROSOFT DOES**

**CHAPTER 1: WHO AM I?**

"You are a UNSC Spartan, one of many in the 501st Air Force, consisting of 450 Super Units, or Hawks, 1.1 billion Hornets, and 5 S-class support Frigates, your ship is, The Puffin, Mk 45, the most advanced model to date."

"Your name is Tomura Shallow, born in Japan to an American Tourist, turned Entrepreneur, who gained fame in Japan, by the name Sean Shallow, and a native Japanese woman, named Ojiro Shigaraki, you resemble your father more than your mother, having Jet Black, hair and naturally Blue eyes, but a couple of years ago in training you had an accident, resulting in your irises being overflowed with fluid, called an 8-ball fracture you chose to keep the dark look, instead of going through surgery to fix your eyes, you instead let the UNSC medical team make it so your eyes are as sharp, and clear as ever, but you asked them to work around your fractures, wanting to keep the horrifying black eyed look."

"You currently are asleep, and you are about to be woken up, what's that? OOH, I forgot to introduce myself I am your A.I., Sienna spelled S-i-e-n-n-a, good, I hope so, you've been asleep for about three weeks now, in cryo stasis, but now you've been re-awakened, the UNSC need there "Eyeless-Sniper" back, so go on, wake up!"


	2. Hell, all over again

**CHAPTER 2: HELL, ALL OVER AGAIN**

"He should be commin' round any sec-OH! Here he is!"

"Wake up, come on, you've gotta help us, were under attack, Reach is under attack, get up GET UP!"

I get up, look around, noticing a woman, in a lab coat, and a, Captain Tullius, why's he yelling at me, and what's wrong with Reach, the Covenant couldn't have broken this far into our territory, right? I get up, and Tullius reinforms me of the situation I'm in, the situation that the people of the UNSC are in, I respond with a quick retort "Hai!' and a solute. I notice there's a crate marked "SPARTAN Mjolnir Armor" and ask who's that for, Tullius says "you" as he pulls out a dark purple Mjolnr helmet, with a small Japanese flag on the left side of the visor, the visor itself is black, with a white outline, the rest of the armor is the same dark purple color, except the left shoulder pad, said shoulder pad has the Japanese flag, cut in half slanting down from the top left corner, the top cut half is an American flag, I figured out that I am probably a guinea pig for this improvement of the Mjolnir armor. Tullius then told me to go get ready, and train, Reach is 2 hours away, apparently this armor is lighter, but denser, and more protective against anything, from a Needler blast, to a MAC, this armor could apparently withstand a hell of a fight, and Reach was it's playground. The two hours went by slowly, I tried to get to know someone, give me motivation, but the odds were stacked against me. I sat down in the mess hall, and ate a plate of superheated rations, Mac and Cheese with extra cheese and bacon bits, "yum". As I ate I watched a ship news broadcast, Reach's total population was decimated, no civilians made it out of reach, many were killed when the attack started, there were millions of people on Reach, about 7-8 million people lived on the colony, and if they were dead, then, at least I wouldn't have to worry about civilian captives, but that's a sick way of looking at it, just where my brain always went, right the the plus side, no matter how selfish, or messed up it was. I finished son after and went to the training deck, hand-to-hand, hijacking, and basic, and advanced marksman skill needed a refresher, this hour and a half was the refresher I needed. The remaining time went by slowly, I remembered how to do everything, from shoving a finger on a Sangheli's neck to kill them, or reloading a shotgun, it was all there, I didn't meet anyone until 20 minutes until we arrived at reach, the person came in crying, probably had watched the broadcast in the mess hall, or heard more bad news. I asked her for a status report, she sniffled and reported that we'd be at reach in about 18 minutes, and that I had to go to the bridge, I left, saying that reach wouldn't fall, and that was a promise, I'd later break this promise, sadly.


	3. Reach

**CHAPTER 3: REACH**

I walked into the bridge, and Captain Tullius told me he situation, I already knew the death count, but not that about 60 Spartan lll's were down there, as well as about 90% of the total Spartan population. I had my helmet on, but I was fuming with rage, my brothers and sisters were dying while I slept, it was unfair, and I had to make up for it, starting here, and now. I went down to Hawk bay 7, where a "Bruise Squad" was waiting, there was a Spartan ll, named Jack, another Spartan ll, named Mac, and two Spartan lll's, named Wanda, and Ida (E-dah) they were all wore blue armor, with black war paint, signifying their role, leader, technician, etc, as soon as I got there, I noticed that Ida had a wolf wearing a crown on his helmet, saying this was his team, I guessed correctly, because he told me in a demanding tone who everyone was, and that as far as he was concerned, I was the runt of the pack, and had to follow every order, without question, I said "Understood" like a dumbass. We all got strapped in as the Hawk took off, leaving the Puffin, as we were descending, I looked out an airtight window, I saw Reach, smoking, and on fire, it was bleeding, and we needed to put a bandaid on it. I witnessed a couple hornets being shot down, we were reaching the ground, the hawk's were pretty fast in space, but not in orbit, or "on the surface", so a multitude of Hornet's were deployed to protect them, and drop off/pick up teams, mostly picking up squads of marines. As we hovered over the battlefield, Bruise Squad, and I jumped out of the side, and killing a squad of Grunts, moved toward Reach's center, where most of the fighting was going on, as we got there, we heard the screams of many Marines, we followed their voices, straight into a make-shift brute camp, the brutes were pulling them apart, and all of them were either dead, or wouldn't survive, we dispatched the brutes, and walked over to the remaining few alive, I collected everyone's dog tags, and put them in a spare pouch, I was going to make sure they got remembered. About 20 minutes later, we got to the main battle, it was…..humiliating, sad, and to salt the wound, there was an over abundance of grunts, overpowering us, Spartans being overpowered by the smallest, weakest race in the Covenant army, the Elites were just laughing, while Brutes and Jackals all but defiled our corpses, and suits. I was so mad, I forgot all about Bruise Squad, I just took out my specialty configured standard issue Spartan rifle, and killed, just killed, and collected dog tags, were I could. Bruise Squad caught up to me, and did the same, killed, and collected dog tags. About an hour of fighting went by, slowly we took back the capitol district, setting up a base, and defences, My old squad showed up, and I was reassigned, NOBLE Squad, they had a new member, Noble-6, I fought with them, until the end of this campaign, this bloody ass campaign.


	4. Escape to planet space

**CHAPTER 4: ESCAPE TO PLANET SPACE**

As we fought, we mowed down many Elites, Brutes, Jackals and the like. But soon, I noticed, as the days went by, that our numbers went down, slowly the bodies, and my dog tag bag, grew larger, and larger, to be honest, I took the biggest sized bag the barracks had, just so I could fit a couple hundred people's memories in it, a small number, for sure, but at least some will be remembered. But like I said slowly our forces depleted, I was told that most SPARTANs were down here, and it was unsettling, how many bodies were in bags, about 1,000 so far, and it's only been the first week. Me, and NOBLE team had fought, and killed so many Elites, and the others, we thought that they're numbers had to be at least a quarter down, we were so wrong, so wrong, on the second day of the third week, about seven Covenant ships jumped out of slipspace, and one of them had a big fucking Glassing Beam, the Covenant were going to fucking glass Reach, GLASS REACH I couldn't believe it. The next day I snuck out early in the morning, I had found a body, and I'm ashamed of this, I painted her armor like my own, and swapped dog tags, giving them mine, and putting there's in my bag, I then swapped bags, I wasn't going to make it back, I was sure of it, so I took there extra bag, it held about 3-4 ammo clips, for there Magnum, I took it, and with a piece of building, spent 2-3 minutes carving their names into the spacious trigger guard, right in front, sideways. I then did the same with a rifle, that was next to them, but belonged to a different SPARTAN, I made sure to place their dog tags into the bag, on the SPARTAN that I traded bags with, I then looked at the weapons, in deep letters on the Magnum there was "Joanne-12567, and on the BR4-SPARTAN was Mason-32990. I then snuck into a Covenant drop zone, and I saw a ship approaching, I took cover and when it landed, I took everyone out, as stealthy as possible. I then, using my training, piloted the ship up into the covenant ship, with the glassing beam.

As I got closer, I saw more and more ships go down, I fought the urge to shoot them all down, and about 20 minutes of flying, I was met with a communication, I was to give the correct passcode, I decided the plasma caster's on this thing were my passcode, and shot open a closed hatch, I was met with strong resistance, and I had to crash into the side of the ship, I had my helmet on, so I could breath in the broken part of the ship, not like I was taking it off anyway. As I fought my way through the ships defences, I slowly grew more, and more tired, I found what looked like a kitchen, and found "food" I enjoyed myself a nice, space cooked alien meal, and afterwards began killing again. Soon afterwards I ran out of bullets, and had to start using Covenant weapons, I found a needler, used that, and a rifle, I also found a bunch of plasma grenades, and a big bag, I kept them for later. I made it to the bridge, but not in time.


	5. Escape from planet space

**CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE FROM PLANET SPACE**

As I fought in the bridge, I noticed the Elites yelling about waiting out the beam, I knew it had to be the beam charging up, so I hurried through there defences, but I was too late, the beam was already at about 70-80%, and I couldn't hack it to make it stop. I then transmitted an encrypted signal, it was to the UNSC battleship, the Infinity, I don't know if the message was ever decoded, but it is a copy of my audio logs, from day one, to my last, in full detail, the last log I wrote is this.

"SPARTAN Tomura Shallow, or Tomura-911, this is my last audio log, I'm going to crash this Covenant Glassing ship right into Reach Colony, I'm doing this because Reach has fallen, I left the planet, well I snuck aboard a covenant ship, and tried to stop the glassing, I can see the UNSC forces leaving the planet, we have been over run, Reach is about to be a giant marble, and I…...I am a deserter, I deserted my post, so I could try to stop the glassing, NOBLE Team's dropship wasn't destroyed, I hope there alive, but I have seen too much death, and destruction, I'm going to die a traitor weather I save anybody or not, the glassing beam's almost done, once it starts' I'm going to ram the ship into the planet, goodbye, mom, dad, I hope you can forgive me, for everything, my will's in the attic, in a box labeled "wedding night" it's under Mom's dress."

I then turned the ship towards the Covenant base, the glassing beams hitting there first, and put the engines into overdrive, as the ship went down, I found one last escape pod, and took it. On my way out, I placed all of the plasma grenades, and when the time's right I was going to blow up the bridge, on my way to the escape pod, I saw Elites, and Brutes, and especially Grunts killing themselves, wanting to be spared a slow death of explosions, and fire.


	6. Earth, 3 days later

**ON EARTH, 3 DAYS LATER**

The news crushed the hearts of Tomura's family, his wil said that he stole his previous suit of amor, it wasn't destroyed, and he hopes his family will keep it, so they can remember him, and all of the good times. The armor in question, was stashed in a different box, saying "TOMURA'S DON'T TOUCH, PERSONAL"

I hope you liked the story, short, but I'm trying to really get into AU's and some of my own stories, like completely original, and even some of my buddies, if he let's me, so uuh, yeah bye


End file.
